Lois' Kid
by Little-Yet-Fierce
Summary: How do you think that Lois feels like about Superboy? Does Superman finally man up? ch 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, its character or Lois Lane or Superman**

**Authors note: Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction. I know it's short but I wrote this when I was half asleep on my iPod. **

* * *

><p>As Clark Kent the great Superman entreated his apartment he was met with a relentless natural fore called Lois Lane.<p>

"There you are. What did you think, that I wasn't going to figure it out? Who do you think I am? I am the star reporter for a reason, got it Smallville?" At first Clark was shocked but that was easily transformed into confusion as Lois yelled at him.

"Lois what-"

"Don't you Lois me Mr.; tell me why did I have to find out about Superboy because of a lucky shot that Jimmy got? Or were you de-aged? Tell me so that I can yell at you properly." Lois screamed again. By now Clark was frozen in place, and his insidious tongue betrayed him as the words spilled from his mouth.

"Jimmy saw him? How? Where were they? Did he get a picture of anyone else?"

" So he is real," as Lois uttered this words Clarks eyes widened with surprise and regret at his mistake."Who is he and how is he here?" Lois demanded.

Clark sighted deeply as he thought of how he was going to get out of this one. After they had finished the conversation about Superboy's creation (very painful on Clarks side and lots of yelling from Lois) Louis just had to ask that one question.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Clark replied warily.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"He's my clone, it, it feels awkward, weird and I never know what to say, I feel like -" Clark started to wave his hands around hoping that Lois would know how he felt even if he didn't. Lois turned her head to the side. No. She did not know what it felt like to have a clone, but this was a good thing.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"I… I don't know. He was created at Cadmus… I don't know." He said as if that was any excuse. Lois looked at him with sad eyes and tilted her head to the right. At that moment Clark knew what she was going to say next and felt guilt over take his entire body. But Lois didn't day anything, her eyes started to water; she crossed her arms and turned to look at anything else besides him. Clark went over to her and hugged her. She silently broke down and all the emotions that had been threating to come out finally did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Clark repeated over, and over again trying to soothe her, and hopefully stop her tears.

"It not your fault, " Lois said when she was finally able to talk over her tears.

"I should have told you myself and talked to you about it not just make this decision to ignore him on my own." Lois nodded her head against his shoulder at this.

"So what do you want to do now?" Clark asked.

"I want a son," Lois responded in a whisper. Clark nodded his head.

"I'll go, I'll get to him right now," Clark said. Lois looked at him and a faint smile grazed her face. She didn't have to say anything else for him to get the meaning. Clark detached himself from her and super-sped to his closet were he kept his superman suit.

* * *

><p>At the mountain<p>

"B02 superman" the computer blurted out as he entered the mountain. The whole team was in the mountain and was very startled by the sudden appearance of Superman. They stopped talking and stared.

"Hey Supes," Robin said as he broke the silence. Clark gave a slight nod in his direction giving only a small intimation that he was heard. Superman walked over to the couch were they where all seated at and stood right in front of Superboy.

Superboy stood up in front of the man and eyed him warily, trying to figure out his next move.

"Superboy-"

"It's Connor. My name, its Connor."

Clark was speechless for a second and felt a lot of his courage just melt away at Connors answer.

"Connor," the word spoken tentatively," let's go to the gym, you're going to show me what you can do." Connor let himself smile and felt hope that the man that he looked up to would finally show him some attention.

* * *

><p>Please review flames or not I'll appreciate it. If you did not get the whole scene with Lois and Clark, Lois wants a kid but can't have one because of Clark's heritage. I don't actually if they can have a kid or not so… yeah. BTW: I based Lois after the Lois Lane in Smallville, if you didn't get the hint.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Helo again, here is the new chapter. Still dont own Young Justice or superman.**

* * *

><p>At watchtower<p>

Clark stood in front on of the window that let the residents of watchtower look upon Earth. It had been close to a month now from the first time that he went to the cave to talk to Connor. Since then Clark had begun to visit him almost every day and stayed for a few hours at a time if he could . The first few week had been extremely awkward. Clark thought back to the first day they spent together.

**Flashback**

Clark and Connor walked side by side heading to the gym. Neither of them wanted to say the wrong thing so they just kept quiet. But as they got closer to the gym the silence had become uncomfortable.

Clark was the first one to talk ," So," Clark cleared his throat before continuing," how do you.. Like it at the cave?" Mentally Clark was repeating 'stupid , stupid, stupid . Oh why so stupid?'

"Its quiet," said Connor. And as they entered the gym he said, " what do you want me to do first."

Clark gulped and froze, ' crap he hadn't thought that far'. "Why don't you show me what Canary has been teaching you," he finally got out.

Connor nodded as they headed over to the matt and began to spar.

Four days latter

"You need to bend you knees, if you don't the crater will be bigger and you risk the chance of hurting yourself," Clark said as he watched Connor's landing. They were probably somewhere in Canada judging by all the snow and the tall mountains surrounding them. Clark had brought them there so that they would be able to see a clear imprint of Connors landing.

"Come on try again," Clark encouraged.

As Connor came down from his bound he bend his knees the way that Superman had instructed him to do. As the snow settled Superman came into view and nodded his head in approval.

"That's much better," Clark appraised and Connor smiled.

* * *

><p>"You are doing the right thing," Clark jumped a little bit as a mans voice brought him back into reality.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking out," Clark replied. Batman just nodded his head.

"I'm just saying-" he started.

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" asked Clark.

"I believe we are. There but a few that are still here at the moment so yes I think we are going to have this conversation." Batman responded.  
>Clark sighted and turned to look at Bruce, the man that had become his best friend.<p>

"Do you want to start?" Bruce asked still looking at Earth.

"I think I'll pass this one time."

"That's all right. So Connor…" Bruce started.

"What about him?" Clark asked.

"The team had a mission today," was Bruce's reply.

"Did something happen to him?" Clark's heart started to race as he thought of all the things that could have happened . Could the team have encountered some type of kryptonite? Who was the villain? Was he hurt?

"I watched some tapes taken by Robin's camera, and he has gotten better at his landings and fighting techniques."

"Since when does Robin take a camera on missions, actually don't answer that, I don't want to know."  
>"And Connor…" Bruce pushed.<p>

"What about him?" Clark played the clueless card.

Bruce growled under his breath and said "I don't fell like playing games so just answer the question." his fists clenching in annoyance.

"Mmm, you didn't really ask a question," Clark said just wanting to annoy his friend.

Bruce clenched his jaw and said," are you going to continue talking and helping Superboy or are you going to go back to ignoring him once you realize parenting isn't that easy?"

Clark's playful demeanor disappeared and became serious in a second." I'll be there for him," he said felling anger bubbling, threatening to overflow.

"Are you sure, because kids can be challenging. You have to learn to know what they want or don't want, to give them space or not. You are going to have to learn when to push him and when you need to tell him when he had enough even if he doesn't know it. You need to be there and you can't just back out when you get scared. You need to be his teacher and mentor."

"I won't leave, I can handle it. I will learn, just watch."

"Good," Bruce said his masked face momentarily holding a smirk, "I'm glad you're finally paying attention to your son."

Clark didn't try to correct him and at this moment Bruce was proud at his friend for doing the right thing.  
>Clark on the other hand relaxed and came to an obvious conclusion, "you planned this didn't you. So that the conversation wouldn't be all mushy and heartfelt. Right?"<br>"You can't prove anything," Bruce said heading to the zeta beams, "if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my son." Just like that Bruce left and he was almost 99.9 percent sure he saw a smile on Bruce's face as disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mountain 3 am<strong>

"Superman, B02"

Clark's entrance was announced as he walked through the zeta beam. He stood there for a second, tilted his head and listened . There, slow and steady was Connor's heartbeat, the boy was most likely asleep.  
>'And why wouldn't he be at this time. Ugh, this is idiotic I should come back tomorrow when he's awake. No, no, I can't back out now.' Clark thought. He walked down the hall where the boy's room was and paused at the door before entering.<p>

Inside of the room was a sleeping, peaceful Connor. He facing the ceiling , his head turned slightly to the left and a small smile on his face.  
>Clark hadn't even noticed that he was walking toward the boy until he was standing in front of him. Then he knelt by the bed and softly ran his fingers through Connors hair.<p>

Connor, being the light sleeper he was started to stir at Clarks touch. Clark watched as Connor tensed up and then relaxed. At that moment he knew the boy was awake and taking his surroundings probably trying to figure out who he was. And at that moment he felt a surge of pride fill his body and said, " it's me, it's okay your safe."  
>Connor slowly opened his eyes filled with confusion. Connor started to sit up and therefore Clark removed his hand and stepped back giving him space.<p>

"What's going on? What time is it?" Connor said as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"It's around 3 am," replied Clark.

"Is something wrong?" asked Connor .

"No there is nothing wrong. But I want you to come somewhere with me. And you might want to change into something warmer."

"Okay." replied Connor somewhat confused.

"Meet me at the hanger when you are done," said Clark as he walked away giving the boy some privacy.

* * *

><p>At the hanger<p>

A curious Connor entered the hanger heading straight to were Superman was.

"Where are we going?," asked Connor.

"It's a surprise," said Superman holding out his hand for the boy to take.

Connor held on as they started to take flight.

**Please review. smiley face, frowney face doesnt matter just let me know what you think, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(**

* * *

><p>Connor has been ecstatic during the flight. It felt amazing, the crisp air messing up his hair, the view of the city disappearing below clouds. The birds that they would pass on their way to, wherever it was that they were going.<br>Connor watched as the view changed from the tall skyscrapers into forests to fields.

Neither Connor nor Clark talked, but the silence was welcomed. And finally as the tall grasses became corn fields they start to descend. Clark brought them down slowly, in a part of the farm were he knew that nobody would see them.

"What are we doing here?" asked Connor.

"You're going to meet someone," responded Clark. Connor nodded, not wanting to push the man.

As they walked through the tall stalks of corn Connor's curiosity grew more and more. Soon they came into a clearing that held a house and a farm house. Clark stopped waiting for his clone to catch up.  
>When they got close enough Connor was able to read the mailbox he was surprised. There in red bold ink said Kent.<p>

"Superman, what's going on," said Connor still staring at the mailbox.  
>The man said nothing and continued walking up the porch of the yellow house.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Clark sad Connor who as still rooted by the mailbox. Connor then started walking to the door and stood next to Clark.  
>Clark opened the door with a key that had seemed to just magically appear out of nowhere. He lead them to the kitchen and said." Wait here for a second."<br>Clark super-sped out of the room and was back in mere seconds. There in front of Connor stood no longer superman but Clark Kent.  
>Clark extended his hand and introduce himself properly," My name is Clark Kent and I live here."<p>

Connors raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "Kent," repeated the clone and shook his hand.

"Yeah," started Clark, retrieving his hand and rubbed the back of his neck as he continued, "I'm pretty sure Martian Manhunter did that on purpose."

Connor looked at Clark in his new attire and noticed something that he thought shouldn't have shocked him because he knew the man before must have had a life besides crime fighting .

"You're married." Connor said quite bluntly.

"Yes, have been for a while now. Her name is Lois; I think you might like her." Clark said.

"It would be nice to meet her someday."

Almost by fate at that moment a car pulled up into the farm and out came a brunet woman. Both men watched as she disappeared from their view and entered the house.

"Smallville, I brought pie," yelled Lois into the house.

"In the kitchen," replied Clark. Both Clark and Connor listened as they heard Lois put her keys away and heard the click clack her heels made as she got closer. Connor felt extremely nervous, what would she think of him. Did she know about him? Did she know about Superman?

"You will not believe what happened at the planet today. So you know how Kat-" Lois stopped abruptly ad she entered the kitchen to see Clark and his clone.

Clark hoping to ease some of the tension in the room asked "Lois where did you get pie at 4 am in the morning?"

Lois turned to look at Clark with a smile, "At the diner in that street, you know which one I'm talking about?"  
>Clark decided not to reply and just took the pie from her.<p>

"So are you going to tell me who this is?" Lois asked as she went back to staring at the clone.

"Lois this is Connor, Connor this is Lois." Clark introduced them.

Connor nodded his head said a small hello and smiled.

"Connor, please sit down. Clark can you get us some pie?" Lois said.

Clark took the apple pie (his favorite) and started severing them each a slice.

"So Connor, tell me a little bit about your self," started Lois.

"Mmm, well I'm sixteen. I have a girlfriend?" Connor almost asked not sure what to tell the woman in front of him.

"What's her name?"

"Megan," as Connor gave his answer Clark sat down next to Lois and handed them slices of pie.

That's how the rest of the night went, or at least the next two hours. Lois and Clark got to learn about Connor and Connor got to learn about Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

Around five am Lois started to yawn and both men noticed as she tried to fight off sleep.

"Hey Connor, let me show were you can stay today," said Clark as he stood up.

Connor followed Clark upstairs were Clark stopped at the first door on the left.

"You'll stay here for the rest of tonight and then well see what to do tomorrow," said Clark, "'night Connor."

"Goodnight Clark."

Clark left the clone alone in what used to be his room and went back into the kitchen to see Lois was still there.

"Come on you need to sleep," Clark said.

"Thank you," said Lois as stood on the tip of her toes and kissed her Smallville

* * *

><p><strong>I think the next chapter will be an epilogue with lots of fluff.<strong>


End file.
